For a stereoscopic display technology, i.e., a three-dimensional (3D) display technology, two images of an identical object at different viewing points may be acquired in accordance with a person's visual sense, and received by a left eye and a right eye of the person respectively. Then, the left-eye image and the right-eye image may be combined within the brain with binocular parallax, so as to generate a depth sense, i.e., to provide a stereo display effect.
In the related art, the 3D display technologies mainly include a glass-type 3D display technology and a glassless 3D display technology. For the former, a special pair of glasses needs to be provided, so it cannot be used by a portable device conveniently. Actually, the glassless 3D display technology is mainly used in a mobile electronic product.
As one implementation mode, a liquid crystal prism may include a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the first substrate and the second substrate. A plurality of electrode groups is arranged on the second substrate at a side close to the liquid crystal layer. Each electrode group includes a plurality of strip-like electrodes, and different voltages are applied to the different strip-like electrodes, so as to form a gradient electric field. At this time, different electric field forces are applied to liquid crystals at different positions, so the liquid crystals are rotated in different directions, thereby to achieve an effect of the liquid crystal prism. In other words, a plurality of prism units is formed by the plurality of electrode groups, so as to achieve the glassless 3D display effect. However, in the related art, usually the liquid crystal prism is merely suitable for one viewer rather than a plurality of viewers, and a viewing angle is limited.